


[Illustrated Ficlet]Sweat and Screams

by sarriathmg



Series: Sladerobin weekend 2020 [1]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fem!Slade, NSFW Art, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, pronoun switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: There was nothing but sounds of their shushed respirations ringing throughout the office room, green shirt rolled up to reveal a pale and slim torso. His lips, trembling with excitement and arousal, now pressed itself onto an ear stuck with sweat-soaked hairs, low-timbered voice spoke with heavy breaths, “You- are beautiful like this.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Sladerobin weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: SladeRobin Weekend 2020





	[Illustrated Ficlet]Sweat and Screams

Dick never liked Slade like this. 

Not like how he was holding him- _her?-_ now, with his hands on the flushed skin of those large, swaying hips, those unfamiliar, delicately manicured hands supporting the weight of the body on a wooden desk, with nothing but sounds of their shushed respirations ringing throughout the office room, green shirt rolled up to reveal a pale and slim torso. His lips, trembling with excitement and arousal, now pressed itself onto an ear stuck with sweat-soaked hairs, low-timbered voice spoke with heavy breaths, “You- are beautiful like this.”

Full breasts, soft feminine curves, and between his gloved fingers the wet pussy adorned with white laces of hairs, Dick couldn’t help himself pressing heated kisses along the curve of Slade’s new form, lips tracing the back of his waist.

“Fuck me now, Grayson,” Slade said, voice sounding high-pitched with the changed vocal cord, yet somehow still reminiscent of his authoritative self.

Dick still couldn’t quite comprehend how exactly he ended up in this situation, with his long-term adversary’s changed form and his own both half-naked, just one step away from going all the way. 

“Oh, but you do know-” it’s not until Slade had said this did Dick realized that he’d spoken his doubts out loud- “you liked this form and wanted to fuck it - and you should before I change back. I _shall_ have this before I get magicked back to my original body.”

Dick shuddered at the thought.

“But why me?” he had to ask, all the while couldn’t help himself placing more kisses on one rounded, rosy shoulder, a strand of silky black bra strap falling off.

Slade snorted. “Because I’d rather not have anyone else.”

And that’d be true. Dick was the epitome of male attractiveness. If anyone wanted to fulfill their fantasies with a man while trapped in the body of a woman, Dick would be the best pick.

Slade pushed up to him with his now full hips, black, lacey panties pushed down to smooth thighs, pussy wet with slick and too easily gave way when Dick’s thumbs spread the lips open, revealing the pink entrance, glossy and dripping. Dick thumbed along the lip, causing the flesh around the vulva to contract a little, and as he hit the sensitive nerves around the clitoris, he was rewarded with a needy, soft whine.

“Get in me, right now,” Slade demanded.

“Slade-”

“It’s ‘Jade’ now,” he was cut off, and the domineering tone somehow changed into an even higher-pitched, more feminine-sounding and almost fake, voice, “that’s who I am before I change back. So shut up and start moving.”

Dick didn’t even need the push.

Those lips of her pussy opened up for him with no resistance, slick providing more than enough lubrication as her entrance swallowed his cock whole, and as Jade let out a satisfied sigh that reverberated throughout the room Dick could feel the warmth and tightness of the passage hugging his organ close, and he was lost in the sensation. As he started thrusting in and out of her, she grabbed his hand to cup around her soft breast and started to shout out a desperate cry.

“Harder, Grayson, push harder!”

And he obliged.

Dick thrust in and out of Slade- Jade’s- entrance, reveling in the pleasure that this new form brought, secretly hoping that his adversary could stay like this forever, though he knew by heart that it was an impossible wish. Wet sounds were made by his frantic movements through Jade’s slick brought on by her arousal. Every push sounding off a slap made by flesh hitting flesh.

“Boy- ah!” Jade cried, voice choked by pleasure, “this- _you_ ’re- great! I’ve wanted this for longer than you could believe!”

Dick almost stilled in shock. But he kept going, making sure to provide all he’d got for the mercenary. It’s embarrassing, actually, that he couldn’t keep his head straight and his dick in his pants as soon as he’s faced with a beautiful face and a curvy body, despite knowing very well the person under that visage hadn’t changed one bit.

“Harder-!” Jade shouted, pushing back at him with her own hips, fulling embracing the temporary persona she’d built for herself just for the act.

Dick picked up speed, using all his strength to thrust into her. Then she came, pussy constraining and spasming around his cock as she cried out a pleasure-addled whine, wet passage tightening his member every single time. And Dick couldn’t hold it in.

He almost didn’t have the time and sense to pull out of her before he spilled his own seed. But Dick managed, and his semen came in waves and fell to the floor.

Jade held up her body with her hands still on the table, heaving, bare shoulders damp with sweat.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she sneered, “I would’ve changed back before I can get impregnated.”

Dick almost blushed at that. But instead he answered her with his own mischievous grin.

“I take that you enjoyed it, Slade,” he said, “let us have another round.”

**Author's Note:**

> **To Helenna - this one's for you, honey.**
> 
> Also Jade Wilson comes from Teen Titans Go! to the Movies. She's legit, guys. We have a canon version of fem!Slade. Let's all use her in our works please.


End file.
